


Until we go home

by OfDarkMind



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Reiner doesn't always have to be the football player type or the raper, a little blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfDarkMind/pseuds/OfDarkMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little intimacy between warriors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until we go home

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I am a little tired of every story I see Reiner in he is being a dickhead, getting his head beat in by Mikasa or raping poor Bert or Armin. Don’t get me wrong, that sort of thing is for some people but not this woman. I think other things about Reiner and not the usual ‘AU” he is a football player either. I think Reiner has the capability to be gentle and caring and its obvious he is misunderstood.  
> *sparkly desu eyes*
> 
> anyway, this is the first SnK I have written, don't hate me. And there is much confusion in this lady on how to actually spell Bert's name... and as to whether his last name is Fubar or Hoover... but anyway... I made a porn thing. read and enjoy. M/M don't like don't read and enjoy and just go away :)

“We’re going to be found out. They know and they will kill us for treason. Didn’t they think about that before they sent us out? Didn’t… didn’t they love us enough to try to save us?” Bertholdt said in a whisper. He was on his back on his bunk; the one closest to the edge. His skin was slightly sweaty; Reiner could tell by the way the soft of the moon light glinted off the sheen in a ghostly glow.

  
Reiner’s golden eyes were drawn to the moist shine of Bertholdt’s lips as he spoke. He enjoyed watching him speak, it was something he found calmed his tension and fear. The soft and calmative voice no matter what Bert said, Reiner clung to it, as if he depended on it to afford him some reason to keep going.

  
“Bert, its for that reason they are risking our lives. We didn’t exactly say no either. We know the truth.” Reiner said softly, hoping his friend would take as much calm from him that he gave. Bert turned his head in the pillow to look at Reiner. They had been close for a long time, ever since they were small children and they had come to rely on one another. Reiner’s pale face half hidden behind Bert’s shadow was half-light by the same moon light that softened the edges of his own skin. He could see it reflecting in one eye.

  
“We have done so much damage. I didn’t want to do it…”

  
“Neither did I. Armin has a saying… sometimes you have to throw away your humanity to defeat the monster and become a monster yourself.” Reiner knew it wasn’t Armin’s words exactly but it was close enough. The meaning was the same. Reiner’s eyes drifted down a little. Bertholdt’s feet were sticking out from under the thin sheet he had laying across his legs. Reiner could not believe just how much he had grown in the last 5 years. He had always been tall but now he was a giant. Reiner reached out and laid his strong hand over Bert’s slim wrist.

  
“Somehow I think everyone will forget that when we are discovered.” Bertholdt said as he looked down at where his wrist was encompassed by Reiner’s hand. He felt his heart quicken a little. A funny sensation ran up his arm and he could feel rather than hear Reiner hush him.

  
Reiner lifted quietly off his bunk and slid onto Bertholdt’s. The strange connection broke as Reiner’s thick chest gently came down on his. Quiet, not even a whisper of clothing could be heard. Yet all the bells and whistles were firing all at once, the rush in his body was as loud as cannon fire, his heard the roll of a thousand drums. How Reiner could make him feel this way every single time. He couldn’t seem to get used to it. Reiner was looking down on him, a soft smile on his face. The blue glow of moon through window encompassed his features more.

  
“Until that day, we are safe… and you have me to protect you. If things go bad, we will not go down without a fight.” His whisper was as quiet as his movement. Bertholdt lifted his hand and stroked the dark side of Reiner’s face at the same time Reiner lowered his face to kiss his friend.

  
There kiss was soft… tentative. Not unlike their previous kisses. Only now there was an insistent throb in Bertholdt’s groin he could not ignore, his mind forever being pulled toward the pulsing heat and the even more wracking thought that it was Reiner making his body thump like a pounding heart. Promises of protection and fighting for one another til the end was par for course but that didn’t make it any less genuine.

  
Reiner placed his thigh between Bertholdt’s thighs and pressed against the epicenter of the throbbing as if trying to still it with his own shaking muscles. But it was like trying to stop a hammering heart with feathers and whispers. Someone else may have been afraid to pull this off with so many other dudes in the cabin but there was no one at their feet and the two at their heads were heavy sleepers. Below them and across from them… it didn’t matter because they were both very quiet, able to stifle their pleasure in the height of passion.

  
Bertholdt lifted his hips against Reiner’s twitching thigh muscle as Reiner’s hand crawled up under the thin white cotton of his shirt. Finding a nipple, he flicked it to the trembling pleasure of Bertholdt. Reiner loved this most of all about Bert. He is an expert… at everything, most graciously for them, keeping quiet when they have moments of intimacy, but when he keeps quiet, he is so tortured. Keeping it in nearly kills him. Reiner has gone easy on him because he feared Bertholdt’s sanity but he was told by the other under no uncertain circumstances is he to hold back… that he actually likes it, so Reiner was allowed free reign to enjoy watching him fight to keep his pleasurable gasps and cries under control, keep his body in check from bucking and making the bunk squeak.

  
Reiner slowly undulated his hips against Bert’s thigh, getting harder as he did. He was a little more adept to keeping how frustrated he was down to a minimum, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to rock the boat at full throttle. But given the situation it was not possible so he gently and purposefully thrust against his friend in equal measure.  
Bertholdt grazed his hands up and down over Reiner’s back, ribs and stomach with lust glittering his eyes. Even in the moonlight, his pink cheeks were plainly visible and the subtle perspiration was now beads on his skin like pearls of dew that Reiner smeared, licked and kissed away with his lips, tongue and cheeks.

  
“Oh god…’Bertholdt whispered and it was caught by the cup of Reiner’s ear as he slipped fully between Bertholdt’s long legs, spreading them to allow room for his thick hips. Before lowering completely down on him, Reiner untied the front of his trousers and pulled himself out closely mimicked by Bertholdt.

  
A velvety heat from their two hardened shafts burned like lava between them. Reiner was laying fully on Bertholdt now; barely moving his hips but just enough to push the stability of the bunk. A supple whisper of material and skin sliding across one another could be heard over the internal screaming for more as they looked at one another. It could have been comical, the shocked and genuinely overwhelmed expression on their faces if it hadn’t been for the extreme effort they were making not to shout and moan. Bert turned his head to the side to look over to the other bunks to see if anyone was watching, not that it would matter if they were, by that time it would be too late.

  
They could move somewhere else… but they were hardly safer in the loo. The loo was an open room just off the cabin that anyone could see them in as it was brightly light. Bert pulled his hand out from under Reiner’s shirt and stuffed his knuckles between his teeth to stem the whimper he wanted desperately to give as the burning and throbbing increased. Reiner’s mouth, like fire, scorched the length of his neck with opened mouth kisses and the slightest of ragged breaths.

  
“Can you feel that, baby? Aaaw its burning… it’s so hot…” Reiner said in a high shuddering whisper but not with his mouth. Bert gritted against his knuckles, his other hand gripping Reiner’s other hand harder.

  
“I can feel it… I can feel it… oh god Reiner…” Bertholdt said also without the use of his mouth. This strange connection allowed them to say what they had too without speaking it. “I can feel it pulse against me… mine.”

  
Reiner pressed as hard as he dared, just on the cusp of upsetting the wood slats under the mattress. Bertholdt lifted his hips off the bed to allow more pressure to be applied. It felt as if their bodies, where connected by flesh were pulsing together as one, their veins rushing in the same direction, their hips moved together like gears, rolling effortlessly.

  
And as Reiner usually did, he brought his fingers up to Bertholdt’s mouth and allowed him to bite at his flesh and bone, as Bertholdt allowed his own hand to be bitten by Reiner. They both had too much control of themselves to fear accidental exposure of themselves. But it was more a testament to why they were together and why they are so close to begin with. Blood filled Bertholdt’s mouth and a similar coppery taste filled Reiner’s as they both came to a crashing climax. Middles clenched and eyes shut tight against the wave of electric pleasure and the force for which they bit into one another increased and decreased as they reached and toppled over that precipice together, falling back to the bed like falling stones.

  
Reiner rolled off Bertholdt quickly and as he did, his hand came out of Bertholdt’s mouth and he released Bertholdt’s hand. They couldn’t even in the dead of night in this situation enjoy the afterglow of their intimacy for fear of being found in the compromising position, never mind why they are actually there to begin with. And as the salty metallic flavor of blood dulled in their mouths, the bite wounds closed. If there wasn’t something special about them, they would not have been able to get away with something like that without awkward questions being asked.

  
“Are we monsters, Reiner?” Bertholdt asked with his mouth. It took Reiner a moment to answer. Panting slightly he turned his head and gently caressed Bertholdt’s wet hair off his forehead.

  
“I am sure to some we are. But you aren’t to me. One day we will be seen as heroes. You and me. We will go home… finally. And I will take you properly… no holding back.” Reiner said and Bertholdt smiled slightly. Almost as if he found it a sweet but unrealistic notion. Reiner didn’t need Bertholdt to say as much and was glad he didn’t. They knew how this would end, or they suspected how it would. Lying helped them cope.

  
“And when we go home…’ Bertholdt continued considerably more blazingly. “No more biting.”


End file.
